A variety of conventional surgical tools exist for measuring the height of the intervertebral disc space of a patient, preparing the intervertebral disc space for an implant, and inserting the implant into the intervertebral disc space. However, no single conventional surgical tool exists for performing all of these functions sequentially and efficiently, and no conventional surgical tool exists that allows a surgeon to take advantage of multiple insertion angles with an easy adjustment mechanism. The present invention provides such a surgical tool.